Ad hoc wireless networks including a host and one or more accessory devices have become common in recent years. An example ad hoc network includes a wireless device, such as a smart phone, and an accessory, such as wireless headphones, connected to the smart phone through which telephone calls and/or music can be streamed. Wireless ad hoc networks (e.g., Bluetooth networks) provide convenient and reliable connections between various devices. However, these networks can also be the cause of frustration due to, for instance, delays with establishing the ad hoc network. Delays can negatively impact a user's experience with usage of the devices over the network.